Gentlemen send Phantoms
by in-search-of-motivation
Summary: Saint Faith's day rolls around, and the young women of the Enchanted Forest prepare a ritual that will allow them to see the phantom of the man they will marry come spring. OQ AU based off of Laini Taylor's Gentlemen Send Phantoms.
1. Gentlemen send Phantoms

I got this idea from a short story I once read. "Gentlemen send Phantoms." Outlaw Queen AU, no Evil Queen, no curses, and no wicked witches. Just pure dribble because I am caught in a snag with my other stories. . **All rights go to the OUAT writers and ABC. The base for the story goes to the writer of "Gentlemen send Phantoms" Laini Taylor.** But I've tweaked it a lot. It has a bit of an OUAT twist but I wanted to stay as close to the original story as possible because I loved it so much. All mistakes are mine.

Gentlemen Send Phantoms Part 1. Please review and tell me what you think.

"Okay you know the rules, once we start their can be no speaking or else you'll break the spell." Ruby says as she brings the last of the ingredients into her grandmother's house. The three of us gathered in the small cottage to begin the ritual. It was October sixth, better known as Saint Faith's day. A story passed down from generations to generations, that on this day, you will see the phantom of the man you will marry come spring. Most everyone else in the village is at a festival in celebration, unless you are a young adult woman.

Ruby's grandmother, Granny used to tell it to us every year. Says she met her late husband on this very night many years ago. She was the only way any of us knew if the story held true. My mother died giving birth to me, and Father never remarried, Ruby's mother ran off when she was just a wee little thing, leaving Granny to raise her. And Tink was an orphan raised by the nuns. All of us being motherless led us to being lifelong friends.

I am the oldest of the group at 19, almost 20, followed by Tink at a few weeks short of 19. We could have do this earlier, but Ruby being the youngest of us at fresh 18 wanted us all to do it together, so Tink and I waited for her to come of age.

"And remember, you don't know who your phantom will be, so don't go turning anyone away, even if it's Killian. You hear me Regina, least you become an old hag who live alone with 30 griffins." She points an accusing finger my way.

I scoff at the thought. "I'd much rather be and old bitty than marry one of the Jones brothers." Killian Jones was one of the most annoying individuals I'd ever had the miss pleasure of meeting. His arrogance made a pikachen look modest. He once threatened to stick me in his pocket like a nymph. So I broke his wrist. Only seemed fair right. "And besides. Everyone knows he fancies the blacksmiths daughter."

"Emma? How do you know? All they do is bicker." Tink asks from her spot at the caldron, mixing the water that the roses have been bathing in for a weeks' time. The small pixie like woman is wearing a green sleep gown that flowing around her, making it look as though she if floating above the ground. She sun colored hair hangs loose around her shoulders.

"You see the way he stares at her like a lost puppy. That man has a huge crush on her. I bet you, come spring they will be the first ones to marry."

"I agree. But if not, and his phantom does come to see you instead, you might change your mind." Ruby stands in a deep red corset that is just a step above indecent, her night dress just as dark cuts off a few inches below her knees. She stands across from me the goose egg sits in front of her, the owl's feather, rowans branch, and a strand of hair from Ella have long since been put aside. Poor Elle, the woman almost went bald with all the girls begging for her hair, but she was the only pregnant woman in 30 miles from either direction. Elle never had to make the Saint Faith's day cake, she and Snow White had found their true loves early in life. Happily married with children before the ages of 19.

"I'll marry Killian as soon as you eat this vial cake." I motion towards concoction brewing before us. She makes a disgusted face and shakes at the mere thought.

"Okay, but don't be crying to us when we are married with our true loves because you ran yours off."

"Any man who I could easily run off my make a terrible husband to begin with." I argue. Truth be told, there is only on phantom I am hoping to see tonight. One that most girls, including the ones in my present company are also hoping to see. Robin of Locksley. He is the only man who has ever caught my eye. I had a schoolyard crush on him since we were children. But that crush turned into something much deeper as we grew. He came to the Enchanted Forest from Sherwood's when he was just a babe. But his accent still shines bright. At the age of 21, he is prime marrying material. Sandy brown hair and eyes so blue they make the sky envious. He is the best hunter in the entire village, having mastered the art of archery long ago. His father has left him a small cottage just outside the woods, not really a cottage, it's more like four walls without a roof. But Robin is fixing it up from the floor down. A lace for him and his future family to live. A place where most women have already decorated in their minds.

"I think I will be getting a visit from Robin's phantom tonight. After all, I am ripe for the picking." Ruby runs her hand down the front of her corset.

"Hey, I'm not much older than you. And besides, if anyone gets a visit from Robin, I think it should be me. With his sandy brown hair and blue eyes, mixed with my blond hair and grey eyes. Just think how gorgeous our kids would be." Tink argues.

Ruby folds her arms over her chest, and turns to face our blond friend. "Oh please, you two don't have anything in common, at least I do. We are both tracker." Ruby grins smugly. She's not lying, Ruby is one of the best trackers in all of the Enchanted Forest. Even better than most of the men. She refused to kill though, she once shot a wolf and it took weeks for her to get over it. Since then she refused to kill anything.

I can see Tink about to argue more, so I intervene. "Okay enough you two. I'd like to get this done before the next Saint Faiths day please." I give them my "mother look", as they have so kindly called it, and it works because they drop it.

Not a single word was uttered at that point. All the ingredients are added to the water, once they are all mixed together, Ruby adds the plain flower that turns the liquid into a nasty brown batter that smells like a dead pig that has been sitting out in the sun for a week, and continues to worsen as it bakes. Once cooked and cooled, we cut it into thirds and care our initials onto the top. If the spell remains intact come morning, the initials of the person we are to marry with be carved next to ours.

With a quick wave goodbye, Ruby runs into her room anticipating her true love visit, you can't see her but we see her red corset being thrown to the other side of the room. I roll my eyes before heading out of the house. Tink lives only a little whiles away so she quickly heads home. I live in the opposite direction, I'm not as eager to get home as Tink, so I take my time. Which leads me to stumble upon two sneaking figures head towards Rudy and Tink's houses. Knowing no good can come out of this I follow to see who they are.

Only a few yards from the entrance to the house. Victor Frankenstein and Will Nottingham stand, rubbing flower onto their faces and hair. "I take Rudy, you can have the pixie down the road." Nottingham says with a perverted laugh.

"Why do you get to see Rudy with her corset undone?" Victor argues. "Because I said so and if you have a problem with that, do something." Victor cowards down, says nothing. "I thought so. Now, let's go be phantoms."

Knowing I can't let them do this, I march my way towards them but stop when I remember the cake in my hand. If I speak the spell will be broken. The hesitation only lasts a moment. I can't let these to idiots take advantage of my friends. Quickly placing the cake on the floor I make my way towards them.

"If you two are phantoms then I must be a hat." I can't help the grin that forms on my face when they get startled and, jumping almost a foot in the air. It's no secret that I am one that people should fear. They all know that I studied dark magic with Rumpelstiltskin, the old imp who used to live deep in the wood just beyond our village. It's not that I wanted to harm anyone, I was just fascinated with what he had to teach me. Every day I would go to him, an everyday he had something new to teach me. But one day, I went at my usual time, and he was gone. No one knows where he went, some say he went mad and hid himself away in a cave, others swear they saw him turn into an owl like all old witches and wizards do when they die, and flew off into the sunset. Not many but a few say he went to find his lost love. A woman he ran off because he refused to quit practicing magic. No one know.

But just because he is gone doesn't mean people have become any less scared of what he had taught me.

"Mills. Out hunting for phantoms are you? Not surprised seeing as the only way you'll see one tonight is to catch a glimpse of someone on their way to see another." Nottingham says sticking his bottom lip out in a fake pout. "It's okay baby, as soon as I finish here with Ruby I'll come back and take care of you." He winks at me and it takes all my strength not to turn him into a cat. (Not that I can do that anyway. I hadn't got that far in my lessons. But they don't know that.)

"I'd rather be clobbered by an ogre than be with you. And you'll go into that house over my dead body." I glare at them, and I know it scares them because they physically step back and Victor shrinks away.

But Nottingham must have grown a spine because he brushes it off real quick. "And just what are you going to do? There's two of us and one of you." He takes a step towards me.

I begin to panic because he's right, I can't over power the both of them, and everyone else is either asleep waiting for their phantoms, or at the Saint Faiths day festival down by the old Mill. I try to recall some of the more showy spells Rumple taught me to scare him.

But before I can cast one our attention is drawn to someone else.

"I suggest you back away now Nottingham." I turn to see none other than Robin.

"Hood, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out at some dame's house as a phantom?" Victor asks looking him up and down. "Or did you decide that you didn't want your phantom to have all the fun?" He grins.

The thought of Robin running around peeping on unsuspecting woman makes me sick, but I couldn't stop the doubt creeping in my mind. But I shake it away. There's no way he would do that. He has too much honor to stoop that low.

"If you are you can't go in looking like that. Here have some flour." Nottingham tosses the bag at Robin, but Robin side swipes it, the bag fall to the ground bursting into a cloud of white powder. Not caring Nottingham continues. "Anyway, your too late, we were here first."

"Shouldn't you be up the lane anyway? It's no secret that Maid Marian has the hot's for you." Victor chimes in.

 _Marian._ My heart clenches in my chest. Marian is the daughter of tavern owner, but uncle was a ship captain. Both are sons of a former Nobleman, no longer holding the title but still fairly wealthy He brings her the most beautiful things from many a different lands. Beautiful dresses, fans made of dragon fins, and jewel cased hair combs that accent her long dark brown curls perfectly. She has flawless skin and big bright eyes. She is one of the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life. And she's not even a horrible person. She has a nice word to say about everyone, always so kind and caring.

 _Did she want Robin too?_ The small hope I had slowly slips away. There's no way I can compete with Maid Marian or even Tink or Ruby. While Ruby and Tink were learning how to be proper lady by Granny or the Nuns, learning to sew, and be homemakers, I was learning how to climb mountains and sword fighting with Robin and all the other boys in our village. I have no idea how to be someone's wife.

Nottingham voice bring me out of my musings. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go get your girl Hood."

"That is not how this works. You can't just sneak into someone's house while they are unsuspecting. If that was my kin, they'd have an arrow through their head." Robin's voice is tense, filled with anger.

"Well Ruby isn't your kin. So you might as well leave. And take Regina with you. No one want's her anyway." He waves his hand in my directing, I can't help the painful squeeze in my chest. I don't let anyone know but it's a fear of mine that no one could ever love me.

Robin turns to me and I can't read his face, but I don't give him a chance to answer. "I am no one's to have." I put as much venom in my voice as can. "And neither are Ruby and Tink."

I do as Rumple had taught me, emotions are magic, and right now I'm pissed. I thrust my hands out not knowing what I am doing, but I can feel the magic flow through my body, heading out of my hands. I feel the ground shake, I don't know if it was just in my mind or if it actually happened. Red sparks lick my fingers, starting small until my hands become engulfed by lighting.

I smirk, I can feel the madness seep into my eyes. Victor and Nottingham look ready to pee their pants. "Now I suggest you leave, all of you." Robin looks at me hurt but I say nothing. "Goodbye boys." I points at the ground near their feet, close enough to scare them but not enough to hurt. They trip over themselves trying to get away. But Robin remains unfazed. Once they are far enough away I lower my hands and let the magic fade. I take deep breaths to calm myself.

"Do I still have to leave Gina?" I roll my eyes. He is the only one who would even attempt to call me that. It's something he's called me since we were children. I used to go over to the Locksley home sever times a week so I could pretend to be in a family. Not that I didn't love my father, I do. But it was lonely being just the two of us. At Robins, there were other children and parents. For a few hours I could pretend to be in a real family.

"That depends on what you are doing here"

"I could ask you the same thing Gina." He smiles, flashing his dimples that could make a trolls knees go weak. He reaches up and twists a strand of hair that has fallen to my face. I tense, thinking that I hadn't had a chance to fix it like I had planned to. Right now it is I a simple braid flowing down the left side of my head. "Shouldn't you be home waiting on your phantom?"

 _Shouldn't I?_ Nottingham's words still ring in my head. No man could possibly want a wild child who practices magic and has a sharp tongue. _Why should I care? I don't want any man who doesn't want me anyway._ I think to myself. I shrug changing the subject. "I saw those two cretins and knew they were up to know good." I look down at the now useless Saint Faiths Day cake. I start to walk away, and Robin follows.

"Idiots. Though I'm sure they aren't the only ones. I'm sure a few lads will be getting visits from more than phantom tonight."

I look over at him, his head is hung low so I can't see his eyes. "Do you not believe?" When he looks at me confused I clarify. "In the tail. About the phantoms."

"Ah." He nods in understanding. "I know it to be true."

I'm surprised. "You do?"

"Sure. If I didn't I wouldn't send my own phantom up to the house I want it to."

My heart rate picks up at the thought. Down, to there is only a few houses down the lane. Zelena Green, who I doubt Robin is talking about. She is a vial woman. Believes herself to be better than anyone else. She's short tempered and crass. But Marian also lives there. "Oh, you have?" I say as calmly as I can.

"Of course. Though I'd much rather see my girl with my own eyes, that's not how it works. Gentlemen send phantoms."

I nod. I feel bile raise in my throat at the thought of Robins phantom floating through Marians window tonight. Tomorrow, Marian will run to Robin and they will embrace. I'll have to stay away from the village for a few days to avoid seeing them be all lovey-dovey. My heart wouldn't be able to handle that.

"Though maybe she won't want to see me. Maybe she will send me away."

I scoff. He has to be joking. Any woman would be thrilled to see his phantom. He's charming, clever, and handsome. No sane woman would send him away. "I'm sure she would be ecstatic to see you." I tell him sincerely.

The shine that has been missing from his eyes returns, but still not as bright. "You think?"

I smile and nod. I have long since mastered the art of a fake smile but it never seems to fool Robin. He looks at me funny, but I continue to walk.

"Shouldn't you be home Gina? I can walk you."

 _Why would he walk me home? He just came from that direction._ I shake my head. "I'm not going home. I have something else I'm going to do." I lie. "Besides, you just came from that way."

"It doesn't matter. I'm just wandering about. I can let a fairy walk home alone now can I? What are you going to do?"

I roll my eyes at the fairy comment, before I register the rest of the sentence. _Wandering. That's an interesting name to call waiting for your phantom to visit your true love_. I don't answer, I just continue to walk. So he asks again.

I don't know what to say, I don't have plans. I was just going to sulk around trying not to let the thought of eternal loneliness completely wreck me. At this very moment, Robin's phantom is wooing Marian, but the real Robin is with me now. If only for a moment.

I turn to look over my shoulder. "I guess you'd have to come and see."

He shrugs. "Okay." And follows in line behind me. I don't know where I'm heading to. So I just walk.

I eventually make my way to a cliff side. Because it's night we can't see much but I can just make out the waves of the sea. "Do think you'll ever cross the sea?" I ask out of nowhere.

"The sea? I guess I've never thought about it."

"I will." I tell him.

He laughs before asking. "Oh. And how will you cross it?" He pokes fun at me gentle.

"I'll fly."

"Oh, you mean after you turn. Well I suggest you pick a strong bird. That will be an extremely long journey for such a small thing."

"Small?" I scoff. "I won't be a small bird. I'll be a phoenix. With strong wings of fire, and claws as sharp a scythe."

"There hasn't been a phoenix in the Enchanted forest in over 100 years. There are no more."

"Well there will be one. Me." I walk towards the very edge, feeling the wind blow my hair. The howling winds are like a siren calling my name, telling me to fall. To fly, like I'm meant to. I have nothing here for me anymore.

"That sounds like a very lonely life. Being the only one of something." He says inching his way closer to me.

"I'm the only Regina am I not?" I argue.

"Yes but that doesn't mean you have to be alone." He is only a few feet away from me.

"Please like you'd know anything about being lonely."

"As a matter a fact I do Gina." He keeps moving closer to me. And I can't figure out why. Until I shift and his arms jet out as if to grab me. He thinks I'm going to jump. The realization only ticks me off more.

"Please. You know nothing about how I feel." I bite at him.

"What does that mean? Everyone feel lonely Gina. They only was to stave off the loneliness is to find your true love."

 _Yeah, true love._ I close my eyes at the image of Marian falling asleep tonight with a glad smile on her face. "Well, come tomorrow you'll never have to worry."

"I'm starting to wonder." He says. His arm still hanging, ready to reach out.

"Oh hush. Like you'd ever be endanger of being lonely. Everyone love you Robin Hood."

"Do you think no one will love you Gina?" He asks sincerely. He must feel sorry for me. I don't want his pity. I don't want anyone to feel bad for me. "What use does a phoenix have for love?" I walk past him, the wind kicks up and I can't help but unbraiding my hair and let it flow freely. I spin around slowly in place. Unlike the other women, I prefer to wear comfy pants instead of a night dress. But I do enjoy getting dressed up. I have dresses, a few of which were my mothers, and some of her hair combs.

I stop spinning and look at Robin. His eyes are fixated on my face, that strange look on his face again. I tur my head slightly and the movement snaps him out of his stare. "Do you remember when we used to play Fairy Ring?"

I laugh. How could I forget? The children of the village would pretend to be caught in a fairy ring, where the only way to get out was to dance around until you fall down dead. The one who went the longest was the winner.

"Of course I remember. After all, I always won."

"I always let you win." He teases.

"You did not."

"Yes I did. I would lose just to watch you continue to dance."

I can feel a blush creep up on my face, hopefully he can't see it with the low light. I turn away just in case.

"Why don't you want to get married?" He asks out of nowhere. "I mean, you are avoiding going home."

I shrug. "Maybe I'm tired of waiting around." His brows furrow in confusion. "I mean, women sit around waiting around for men to come sweep them off their feet."

"Well I think it's the asking part that is the hardest. Women get to choose to except or not."

"Well maybe women want to ask for once."

"Do you?" The glow from the moon cast a shadow across his face. My eyes have adjusted to the darkness and I can make out the blue of his eyes. But it's different tonight, not as vibrant. But it does nothing to diminish his gorgeous features. I follow the line of his nose down to his lips. _I imagine him pulling him to me and smashing his lips against mine that they are be soft, and warm against mine. His arms would wrap around my waist pulling me to him. The image changes to him lifting me off the ground and caring me to meadow right next to his house under the large oak tree we use to climb seeing who could get higher. He lay me down on the soft grass, his lips never leaving mine._ I bit my lip at the image my cheeks burn with a blush.

"Do I what?" I clear my throat, and lift my gaze back to his eyes, hoping I sound normal. He steps closer till he is only a breath away.

Here I was talking with someone I could consider my best friend, have such thoughts. I remember last summer when I had come around the corner to his house, he had been chopping wood most of the day. He took a bucket of water sitting at his feet, and poured it over his head. The water dripped down his broad chest. I follow one of the droplets of water that leads down to his Adonis belt. His pant line absorbs the water and I avert my eyes before they can travel lower.

I take a deep breath to calm my haywire nerves. I glance back at his lips, and his tongue peaks out and licks them. Whether it was intentional or not it does nothing to sooth this heat building in my stomach. There is only a few inches of space between us. I lean forward a bit, just wanting to fill his lips against mine, just one kiss. He's a good four inches taller than me so he would have to bend down.

But he doesn't. He pulls away and my heart feels like someone has ripped it out of my chest, and crushed it into dust. _Stupid girl. Why would you do that? You know it's not you he wants._ A voice that sounds just like Nottingham screams in my head. I fall back on my feet, lowering my head. My hear falls over my face, hiding the mortification on my face. In the distance, an owl howls a sorrowful noise that could be straight from my heart.

"Is there someone you want to ask to marry Gina?"

My heart hardens and grows cold. _How can he be so cruel and ask that?_ I clutch my fist to not punch him. "I told you, I'm going to be a phoenix. Cast a shadow over the land, cross every sea, set fires and scare kings."

"I never knew you wanted to see the world." His says in a hushed voice.

 _I don't. "_ Well maybe I should just let you read my Diary so you know every little thing about me."

"Okay fairy." He says lightly with a smile, but it doesn't reach his eyes. If possible they have lost even more light than before. "Say you can turn into a phoenix, and I'm sure you can. Who am I to doubt you powers? But you still have your whole life to live first. What about that?"

 _What life? Living a lonely existence with no one but myself?_

"Who says I want to wait. I could change right now. Have you ever thought that maybe I'm tired of being human?"

"Tired of being..?" He asked confused. "Gina, exactly what are you talking about?"

I didn't mean it. Did I? No of course not. I would never lay down my life and my human body simply because a man didn't love me. I may be a fool, but never one that would throw everything away. I will just have to push through it. It may be a lonely, miserable life watching Robin and Marian every day for the rest of my life. But I will have my day to fly eventually.

But I refuse to have his pity. To have him look down on me while his phantom is out settling his future.

"Why not? It's my life after all. And why should you care. You have a bright future ahead of you. Don't worry about me. Go enjoy your life Robin Hood."

I run off, hot tears well up in my eyes. My heart pounds in my ears as I run. I can hear the owl cry out sounding just a sad as I feel.


	2. Gentlemen send Phantoms Part 2

**All rights go to the OUAT writers and ABC. The base for the story goes to the writer of "Gentlemen send Phantoms" Laini Taylor.**

Gentlemen Send Phantoms Part 2.

Back at Granny's, Ruby has fallen into a fitful sleep. She tossed and turned all night, waking up at every noise and flicker of the light. But one of those wakes she realizes she isn't alone. In the corner of her room stands none other than Jefferson Handler. The hat makers apprentice in the next town over. She had never considered him as a husband before, but as he stands there in her room she wonder why. She didn't know much about him, but she knew he had always been too shy to dance at any festival. And another was that he is a widower at only 24. His wife dies shortly after giving birth to a daughter that his sister is now raising for him.

Not anymore, she's not. Ruby thinks giving Jefferson's phantom a dazzling smile that he returned fully.

A few houses over, Tink didn't sleep a wink. To wound up, watching every shadow in case it was a phantom. It's not until a flicker of the candle casts a shadow that can only be of another person, but her visit is a fleeting one. She only catches a glimpse of his face before he I gone. She thinks its Archie Hopper, one of the healer's best students. With his bright red hair and round glasses, she had never given him a second glance. He was always running around the woods with some kind of animal. Usually his dog Pongo who would lead him to the best roots and herbs for his potions. By the time she finally does fall asleep, she has gone over everything she knows about Archie Hopper, which is surprisingly a lot, she's managed to convince herself that she truly had wanted him all along.

As for Marian, her fancying Robin had just been a lie Nottingham said to cause trouble. Marian was raised in believing in that True Love with come to you when it is time. So she wasn't even home that night. She didn't want to sit around waiting on a phantom that may never come. She was dancing and having a wonderful night out at the Saint Faiths Day festival. Spinning and twirling to the changing music. A small Callistana decides to perch itself on her shoulder, she thought nothing of it, giving the creature a gentle pat on its scaly head, until her minx gets aggressive, trying to get its paws on the reptile. Marian tries to keep the two apart but it become more and more difficult as they become more violent. A curse is heard before a loud thud. A man with neat brown hair, and soft blue eyes, runs over to try and save his pet, dropping a bag of feed to the ground. But as soon as he reached her the two creatures disperse leaving the two alone. Neither say a word as they make eye contact. Marian smiles a shy smile before she begins to say to the music again. The unknown man begins to dance alone with her. His feed left on the ground for hours as he dances with the brunette beauty, they slowly dance their way to the front of the church steeple. The Minx and the Callistana, who is now riding on the felines back share a secret smile as if it was their idea to get the two together.

Regina's Saint Faints Day cake lies abandoned in the middle of the town square. A rabbit sniffs it curiously, then taking a bite out of it. Strange marking on the top catches his attention momentarily, he can't make out if it is one set of marking or two. But all he cares about I that he had to who thing to himself. Even if it tasted like moldy water.

I don't know where I am running, or for how long I have been going. I just let my feet carry me where ever they want to go. Tears fall freely from my eyes. I couldn't get the picture of Robin leaning away from me as I tried to kiss him, and my face burns with shame. How could I have been so stupid? I should have known better than assume I was someone Robin could want. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Do busy berating myself to see the fallen log in my path. My foot catches on it and I fall to the floor. Great, I'd make a terrible fairy, I can't even walk in the woods without falling over. And fairies don't cry, because they can't. Rumple told me that if I ever came across a spell that calls for fairy tears it's fake because they don't have tear ducts.

I rise to my feet and continue to run. I soon come to a clearing that leads right to where Robin is building his home. Wonderful. But since he I else were I don't have to worry about running into him. I slowly stay hidden in the tree line. As I get closer to the cottage, I can see a glow emit from one of the windows.

"Careless fool." I mutter under my breath. It's not like Robin to leave a lantern on when not home, especially since it has no roof, leaves from the old oak tree just above fall into it at a pound a minute. As I get closer and closer to the house, I begin to feel like I do not belong here. And I hate Robin for it. This you to be our place. We would run and play in this field for hours. Climb every tree and every rock. We even build a shelter high above the ground in the same tree that his house sits under, we called it the ravens nest. I wanted to call it the Robin's nest but he gave me a glare and simple said no. Now I will never be able to come back here after tonight. Not when Marians clothes will hang on the clothes line next to Robins, or when toys litter the yard for their children.

As I pass each tree, I give each one a silent goodbye. Memorizing this place, how the trees bow with the gentle breeze, and the rock stands not far off, and the same rock I feel off of at age nine, cut my hand open. Robin cleaned it up and wrapped it for me. And when he was done he placed a gentle kiss to my palm whispering "There, all better." If I wasn't already in love with him, I would have fallen at that moment. Once I reach the old oak that harbors the Ravens nest.

Just one last climb. If this is truly to be my last visit here, I want to see it one last time.

Quickly climbing high above, I can see into Robin's house. Not that I am looking into it, I just was looking down to watch my footing is all. It's a fairly large house. A nice size living room, with a kitchen and dining area. And three bedrooms, one of which is right below me.

Two for Robin and Marian's children, and one that they will share together.

The thought only worsens the ache in my heart. The room below me is empty, save a large pile of leaves. But when I look closer into the living room I almost lose my footing. A silent gasp leaves my lips as realize why the lantern was on. The house is not empty.

Robin sits in a rocking chair, he is carving what looks like a plaque of some kind. The light brown strands of his hair catch from the lantern sitting on a table next to him. The rustle of the leaves must have drowned out my stumble because he doesn't look up from his task.

How had he beat me here? I ran the whole way here.

As much as I'd like to know the answer, I can't help but realize how creepy I must look. Here I am clinging to a tree right above his home like a stalker. I have to get away before he sees me, my pride has already been hurt enough tonight, the last thing I need is for Robin to think I'm any more pathetic than he already does. Slinking down I try to make as lease noise as I can, I get about 20 feet off the ground. But like the rest of my life, nothing ever goes as planned. I don't know what God I pissed off in a former life, but they sure do like to make things worse for me. Out of nowhere an owl barrels out of the darkness, and heads straight for my face. I can see the claws come closer to me as it I where it's prey.

Why not? After all you've been acting like a mouse. I cry out and raise my arms to cover my face, in doing so I slip off the branch my feet where placed on and begin falling through the air. Robin looks up just in time to see me fall into his spare room. I land on the pile of leaves and they break my fall but my head is spinning. When I open my eyes it takes a moment for my vision to return to normal, so I just lie there in the middle of Robin's room on a bed of leaves. When my eyes correct themselves I see Robin leaning over me, calling my name with a concerned look on his face. I have half the thought to turn right then and there just to escape this situation. But I don't get the chance to thin it further before I am pulled into a sitting position. He just keeps asking over and over if I am alright. Why isn't he angry? I literally fell into his house. In fact he looks a mix of concern, and surprise. But also happiness shines in his eyes. But I must be mistaken.

"Gina, what..? What where you doing?" He asks as he helps me stand. He looks me up and down checking for injuries, but that look in his eyes grow. He looks at me as if I rode in on a cloud instead of falling out of a tree.

I ignore his question, shaking the leaves from my hair and my clothes. "You crazy woodsman. Do you see now what happens when you don't have a roof on your home?" I point up to prove my point.

His head turns slightly, a smirk breaks out on his face. "Fairies fall into my home?" He teases, and it only angers me more.

"I did not fall, a bloody owl attached me and I lost my grip." I say coldly, crossing my arms over my chest. But he seems unfazed.

"Oh I see." He chuckles. "It's a good thing I didn't sweep the leave out tonight." He turns to look at the pile I fell into. "Should I keep it? DO you think you will be needing it in the future?"

"No, I'm fine thanks." I glare and head for the door. "I'm just going to be leaving now."

His smile fades and he steps to block me way. "Going? But you just got here." I bypass him and continue on my way out. When we make our way through the living room I get a closer look at the living room. Only a rocking chair, table and lantern are in it. But it feels warm and cozy. Like a place you can't wait to come home to every night. A place where you can have a happy family, and make happy, loving memories. Memories I won't be making, Marian will.

I feel Robin's hand gently grab my wrist and turn me to look at him. "Wait, can I make you some tea?"

I narrow my eyes at him. Is he crazy? The last thing I want to do is sit in this house longer than needed. I glance over to the kitchen area, an old stone fire stove sits cold in the corner, a tea kettle his mother passed down to him sits on top.

"No thanks I'm good. Besides there's no fire." I am trying to leave with as little drama as possible, but he is having none of it.

"Then I'll start one. Granny sent over a tin of apple turn overs. They are delicious, of course, they can't compare to yours."

"Turn overs?" Is he serious?

"And, if you'd like, I can show you the house." He gestures with his hand.

If I'd like? I just scaled a tree to see inside it. But I wouldn't tell him that. Especially since someone else will be living here with him. "I've seen it. And now I need to be going. After all, I've got phoenix business to attend to." I say with fake enthusiasm.

"Phoenix? What are you babbling about now Gina?" He looks genuinely confused. "G, are you mad about something?"

"Mad? What could I possibly be mad about?" Of course I'm mad, and I know he can tell from my voice.

He's standing in my way so I go to pass him but he stops me again. "Gina, did something happen? What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. How could it be?" I try to look anywhere but his lips that are once again just within reach.

"Did you, did you see anything tonight?" He asks bending down to look into my eyes.

Now he's just being plain cruel. "Nothing worth mentioning." I shrug.

He looks taken back. Many emotions swirl in his eyes, sadness, anger, and hurt. Hurt wins over. "SO why are you here then Regina?"

Wow I can't remember the last time he called me that. I sigh and answer. "Look I'm sorry. If I knew you were here, I wouldn't have come okay."

"So why did you then?" He asks tightly.

Seeing no other way to get out of this. "I don't know okay. Maybe I just wanted to see this place one last time before," I stop before I finish.

"Before what Gina?" He inquires when I remain silent for a while.

Before Marian moves in and you spend the rest of your life happy with someone else, and all I can do is watch from a distant as you get everything you've ever wanted.

I try again to reach the door. "How did you beat me here anyway?" I say under my breath but he must have heard me.

"Beat you?" This time when he reaches for me, he wouldn't let me shrug him off. He held my gaze and asked. "Beat you from where?"

I look at him as if he has gone insane, "From the cliff genius. Where else?"

The grin return to his face, it looks like it might spit his face in half. The dimples that make me feel week are standing proud. He looks, relieved, and beyond happy. Like he just got a gift from Saint Faith himself.

His grin only seems to grow brighter but he says nothing. It only serves to annoy me further so I bite out, "Okay Sir Smiles A Lot, what is it?" He just chuckles. Is he mocking me now?

He leans down to whisper, "Gina, I've been here since before sun down. I haven't left." I jerk back but he still hold me close. My mouth falls and I don't know what to say. He's still grinning like the cat that ate the cannery. "I swear I have been here the whole time." He releases me and goes over to the table and lifts up the plaque he was working on before I fell out of the tree. He brings it over to where I stand frozen. "I've been working on this for the front door for hours." He turns it so I can see.

It reads, "The Ravens Nest". He was naming his house after the haven we made as children. Still in shock I slowly come to an understanding of what he is saying. If Robin has been here all night, yet I saw him less than an hour ago, then that means...

Oh.

My heart feels like it is it's going to burst through my chest. It's as if someone has send a jolt through my body and it went straight to my heart. Did he mean…

My face must show what I am thinking because he laughs lightly, his voice brings me out of my musings. His eyes are crinkled with joy. "Gina. I sent my phantom out for you hours ago." His voice is warm and so genuine.

Hearing those words cause my world to shift slightly of axel. My head is fuzzy and I feel happiness fill my soul. But the doubt that lingers in my mind from years of never being anyone's first choice cause me to question.

"For me?" My vice is shaky and unsure. I want to apologize for sounding so pathetic but he just looks at me like I'm the most prized treasure in the world. Was this really happening? Was it really his phantom that had stumbled upon tonight? "What about Marian?"

"Marian?" He looks perplexed. "What does she have to do with anything? I've never showed an interest in her."

He's right, he hasn't. Never once has he ever showed anything other than kindness towards her. I can't think of a single moment that would justify that thought.

"When I saw you fall into my home, my first thought was to see if you were okay. But after I saw you were I thought that maybe you had come to tell me," He look down shyly a blush creep up on his cheeks. He looks sweeter than any treat you could possible think of.

I can feel a blush rise on my face as well. I feel like I'm going to burst with happiness. Robin's phantom had come to me. I had walked with it, talked with it, even dance with it. But I also told it foolish things and then I remembered that I had tried to kiss it.

I know my face shows how embraced I feel from the memory.

"Gina, what's wrong?" He asks in the most caring voice I've ever heard.

"Your phantom, when it came for me I um." I hesitate telling him. Afraid of what his reaction will be.

"You what? It' okay Gina just tell me." He places his hand on my cheek and rubs his thumb soothingly back and forth.

I sheepishly look at him and say, "I kind of tried to kiss it and it moved away. That's why I was such a bitch." I look down. "Because I thought you didn't want me."

It's silent for a moment but he burst out laughing. I look shocked at him. "Silly fairy. You can't kiss a phantom. There is nothing there to kiss." He shakes his head "And how could I want anyone but you. You are," He pauses, taking a moment to look me up and down. He looks into my eyes for continuing. "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. You have a kind resilient heart that so few get to see, and I thank my lucky stars that I am one of them. You are strong, so extremely strong. Not only physically, or even magically, but also emotionally. I know you have not had an easy life yet you keep going. You are the person I want to spend the rest of my life with, the one I love with my whole soul. My True Love." He pulls me to him, wrapping his arms around my waist. I slowly lift my arms to rest on his shoulders.

I chock out a sob. He's saying everything I have ever wanted to hear. Words I never thought would get to here. It's better than I ever imagined. I couldn't keep the smile from forming on my face if I wanted to, which I don't. Now that I am here, wrapped in his arms I can't believe I didn't realize it was him sooner. His blue eyes are brighter, and clearer, like I am staring into his soul. And how he had a kept such an uncharacteristic distance between us. He even dodged the bag of lower instead of catching it. It seems so clear now.

"You do?" I asks with a small voice.

"Yes. I would love nothing more than to be with you forever."

A watery laugh comes from my mouth, I sniff a little trying to compose myself. "I love you too." If possible Robin's smile widens and brightens. He lifts me up off the floor and spins me around in place. We are laughing like madmen but we don't care. This is the happiest I've ever felt in my life. When he finally places me back on my feet the only thing that would make this better would be too finally, finally feel his lips against mine.

Robin must be think the same thing because I can see his eyes darken slightly, his gaze drops to my lips and I lick my bottom lip before biting it gentle. Robin's eyes darken further, and he says in a breathy, sexy, voice. "You know, if you want to try the kissing thing again, I won't stop you."

I suppress a moan that really want to come out of my mouth. "I can't your too tall. You'd have to bend down."

"I can do better." Again I am pull off the floor, but this time I wrap my arms higher on his shoulder. Sinking one into his hair. As soon as we are close enough we lean to connect our mouths and it feels better than anything I could think of. They are warm, and oh so soft. I've never kissed anyone before but I can guess that Robin is the best kisser I the world. I feel his tongue tease my lip and though I don't really know what to do I follow my instincts and open my mouth under his. When I feel his tongue mingle with mind the moan that's been stuck in my throat is released. Which makes Robin hold me tighter to him. He slides one arms up my back, and tangles it into my wild hair. Not wanting to fall, I wrap my legs around h waist and hold tighter around his neck. It feels amazing. I could spend the rest of my life kissing him and it would be a life well spent.

We reluctantly pull apart when air becomes an issue. We are breathing heavy, I have made his hair wild from running my hands through it and I can only imagine what mine looks like. But he is staring at me like I am the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Stunning, in every way." He breathes out after our breathing turns back to normal. I blush at his worlds. He gently lowers me down to the floor. But we remain in each other's arms, unwilling to separate. He rests his forehead against mine. I close my eye and sigh contently. I want to spend the rest of my life right here in this moment.

"Will you marry me?" He asks and my eyes pop open.

"What?" I'm not sure if I heard him right.

"Marry me. I told you I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to go to sleep with you, and wake up with you in my arms. I want to make breakfast with you in the morning. I want to make this place a home for the both of us. I want to have children that look exactly like you. I want to grow old with you and have a life time's worth of memories to look back on." His eyes shine and I find that I want all of that. I want it with him. "So, Regina Mills." He kneels down to one knee pulling a chain out of his shirt from around his neck. He pulls a ring off the chain and I recognize it immediately, it was his mothers.

She passed away 2 years ago, and never once had she taken that ring of her finger since it had been placed on her finger when she was my age. I remember when she had gotten sick, Robin had gone out with his father to gather some herbs in an attempt to make her well again. I stayed with her so she wouldn't be alone. She told me the story of the Saint Faiths day when that ring was placed on her finger. And how she has had a blessed life with so much love that if she died that night she would die happy. I told her not to talk like that but she told me it was no use pretending she was dying. She confessed to me that had always thought of me to be the daughter she never had. It warms my heart because I had always thought of her as the mother I never got to have. She takes the ring off her finger and places it in my hand, closes my hand around it and then wrapping hers around mine. She tells me to give it to Robin. And tell him to only give it to the woman he loves more than anything in the world, the one he plans to spend the rest of his life with. She tells me that she hopes that one day I would be the next person to wear that ring for the next 50 years. I blushed at her words and told her that Robin and I were only friends. She didn't push it, but the look she gave me told me she didn't believe it for a second. The conversation is dropped because Robin and his father walk in at that moment with various different remedies and potions. But in the end nothing worked. She died two day later.

I gave Robin the ring the day before her funeral, and the message with it. He was angry with me at first. Demanding why I had waited so long. He yelled and through a glass mug that had been on the table at the wall. I knew he wasn't angry with me, he was upset about his mother. So I simple took him in my arms, he broke down crying. I waiting, rubbing his back and telling him that everything will be okay. When he calms down he apologized and I assured him that there was no need to. He was upset and need to let it out. He put the ring the ring on a chain and around his neck. He puts it safely tucked into his shirt and the topic was never brought up again.

But here he kneels holding that same ring in his hand with a hopeful look on his face. "Will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

Is that even really a question? I'm literally shaking. I'm nodding my head vigorously before I give him a verbal answer. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" He goes to stand but I launch myself into his arms, causing him to fall back. He laughs as he wraps his arms around me, and I laugh with him. I lift my head up to look at his face. He looks happier than I have ever seen him look, but I know I have the same look on my face. He lifts my hand up and slip the ring onto my finger. It fits perfectly. My checks hurt from how wide I am smiling, but I don't care. I scoot up till our heads are level and kiss him again.

An hour ago I thought I was going to going to die alone, being forced to watch the man I love live a happy life with someone else. And now I'm here, lying in the middle of Robin's home. Our Home. The middle of our home wrapped in my fiancés arms. Only in my wildest dreams did I ever imagine getting everything I could ever want. Tomorrow we will start the rest of our lives together, but for tonight I just want to be right her wrapped in my True loves arms with his lip pressed against mine.

In the old oak tree looking into the house at the happy couple an owl lets out a happy squawk flapping its wings in celebration. It flies off into the distance, his job here is done.

So? What did you think? I suggest you read the book Foretold. I won't lie, there were I few stories I really didn't care for, but there were also some pretty good ones. I love Laini Taylor's work.

Please review, feedback would mean so much to me.


End file.
